Waiting in the Rain For You
by I am a band geek here me roar
Summary: WOOT! I wrote the song. I copywrited it. Roy and Riza fluff. Have been told it's good. Mostly a Realization. Complete!
1. Waiting in the Rain for You, Realization

Waiting in the Rain for You  
_Song fic I wrote and only don't own FMA. ;-;_

It was raining again.  
I miss you so.  
You are my hopes.  
You were my dreams.  
I used to believe.

She stood waiting in the rain for him to come and he never did. He waited for her and his world was white and snowy.  
A cold abyss of his loneliness and his icy heart.  
She melted his heart for him with her gentle care for him.

_The snowy peaks,  
the icy breeze.  
You were there  
to melt my prison._

The gale raged and she stood by a window, her hand against the glass. Rain lashed the windows. Thunder crashed. Lightning flashed. She waited for the door to open

_My doors are closed.  
Wind, rain, lightning and Thunder  
Await me.  
But I know, with you,  
I'm safe.  
I wait quietly in the storm  
For what I want._

He waited for her with his back against a large window and his hair soaked. Rain whipped the glass and the thunder crashed. The power was long since gone. The latches on his door creaked with the gentle hiss of he fire as rain fell down the fireplace.

_I am...  
Waiting…  
Waiting in the rain._

_Waiting for my walls  
To crumble and my  
Heart to warm._

I am..  
Waiting in the rain…  
My life and yours  
can be one.  
Just wait for me  
I'll find you.  
I'll wait forever.  
I need you.  
Waiting in the rain…

She tended to the paperwork she had to do and he tended his fire.  
She cared and he waited. She always had built herself a barrier around her heard, making it icy steel. His was icy and incased in frost, all but one space melted.  
He was good-looking and she knew it.  
She was pretty and he knew.

_The sky in early October,  
Is where I reside.  
You've known a December morning  
for so many years.  
I break your barrier and you mine.  
We can be a true couple  
If you listen to me  
as I wait,  
Wait in the rain for you…_

He was ready to go to bed and he found her in his heart and changed back into his uniform. He knew where she was.  
She was at the office.  
She always was.  
He had to tell her…

_I am...  
Waiting…  
Waiting in the rain._

_Waiting for my walls  
to crumble and my  
Heart to warm._

I am…  
Waiting in the rain…  
My life and yours,  
can be one.  
Just wait for me  
I'll find you.  
I'll wait forever.  
I need you.  
Waiting in the rain…

She was beginning to leave when he ran in.  
"Riza…"  
She smiled at him.  
"Yes, Roy?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"I have tell you something too…"

_You found me.  
I knew you would,  
If I waited long enough.  
You would come.  
I realized who you were and you  
You were all I needed.  
You were my everything  
My one  
My only._

"You first…" she said, quietly putting down her pen.  
"I can wait."  
"As can I…"  
"Do you remember our last walk in the rain?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"You got sick…"  
"Come on…" he said. "Relive what little childhood we can. Before it's far too late."  
She smiled and wordlessly followed him.

_I am...  
Waiting…  
Waiting in the rain._

_Waiting for my walls  
To crumble and my  
Heart to warm._

I am...  
Waiting in the rain…  
My life and yours,  
can be one.  
Just wait for me  
I'll find you.  
I'll wait forever.  
I need you.  
Waiting in the rain…

Waiting in the rain  
Waiting in the gale  
For you (for you)  
and me...  
You and me to be  
Be together…(Together…)

Waiting in the rain…

--"---  
Whaddaya think? DO NOT! Copy this song. I, I am proud to say, Wrote this myself. My first all-mine songfic. Riza and Roy are the ONLY things that arn't mine.:) I have no tune. It's slow and gently, mostly percussion, flues, violin and a bit of electric guitar at the chorus:  
_I am...  
Waiting…  
Waiting in the rain._

_Waiting for my walls  
To crumble and my  
Heart to warm._

I am..  
Waiting in the rain…  
My life and yours  
can be one.  
Just wait for me  
I'll find you.  
I'll wait forever.  
I need you.  
Waiting in the rain…

Please tell me if the song(see next chapter for no words) was good. Please? I'll give you digital cookies!  
(:)Chocolate Chip  
( ) Sugar  
(;:) Oatmeal Rasin  
or  
() Peanut Butter.

PLEASE!_  
_


	2. Waiting in the Rain for You

It was raining again.  
I miss you so.  
You are my hopes.  
You were my dreams.  
I used to believe.

The snow peeks  
The icy breeze.  
You were there  
To melt my prison.

_My doors are closed.  
Wind, rain, lightning and Thunder  
Await me.  
But I know, with you,  
I'm safe.  
I wait quietly in the storm  
For what I want._

I am...  
Waiting…  
Waiting in the rain.

_Waiting for my walls  
To crumble and my  
Heart to warm._

I am..  
Waiting in the rain…  
My life and yours,  
can be one.  
Just wait for me  
I'll find you.  
I'll wait forever.  
I need you.  
Waiting in the rain…  
  
_The sky in early October,  
Is where I reside.  
You've known a December morning  
For so many years.  
I break your barrier and you mine.  
We can be a true couple  
If you listen to me  
As I wait,  
Wait in the rain for you…_

_I am...  
Waiting…  
Waiting in the rain._

_Waiting for my walls  
To crumble and my  
Heart to warm._

I am..  
Waiting in the rain…  
My life and yours,  
can be one.  
Just wait for me  
I'll find you.  
I'll wait forever.  
I need you.  
Waiting in the rain…

You found me.  
I knew you would,  
If I waited long enough.  
You would come.  
I realized who you were and you  
You were all I needed.  
You were my everything  
My one  
My Only.

I am...  
Waiting…  
Waiting in the rain.

_Waiting for my walls  
To crumble and my  
Heart to warm._

I am..  
Waiting in the rain…  
My life and yours,  
can be one.  
Just wait for me  
I'll find you.  
I'll wait forever.  
I need you.  
Waiting in the rain…

Waiting in the rain  
Waiting in the gale  
For you(for you)  
and me..  
You and me to be  
Be together…(Together…)

Waiting in the rain…


End file.
